puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Basset Island (Emerald)
Basset Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ;Fort :A Vicious Fort ;Iron monger :Hot and Hammered History Basset Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. A rock to the north, next to the snow reads, "This island were fashioned by Jezabella." During the Dirty Deeds administration the shipyard Steel Ships was dusted and replaced with an iron monger. Basset Island is possibly named for a defunct card game once popular in France. The island was featured in the 2008 Halloween events — during the event, pirates who visited the island would be turned into skellies, and it contained the second hint for solving Vargas the Mad's riddle. Blockades : 2006-4-01 Cold Steel won the island in three straight rounds, comfortably outscoring their closest competitor Silhouetto. : 2006-4-16 Quasar and Hamm of the Privateers purchased the island, and Basset was transferred to Go with the Flow in a non-sinking blockade. Other players were invited to come play in the blockade. : 2006-5-13 Go with the Flow defended Basset in a three-round blockade against Sage Warriors. Go with the Flow disbanded on May 20th and left Basset open for immediate re-colonization on May 27th. : 2006-5-27 Black Flag, founded by Quasar following the disbandment of Go with the Flow, gained Basset in a three-round uncontested blockade. : 2006-6-10 Black Flag defended Basset against in a three-round blockade. : 2007-1-20 Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade defeating Mushroom Kingdom. Black Flag didn't defend the island. : 2007-6-3 Eternal Glory successfully defended the island against Elemental Base Control in a three-round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-6-17 Eternal Glory successfully defended the island from the attack of Barnabas the Pale in a three-round sinking blockade. : 2007-7-22 Eternal Glory defended the island successfully in three round non-sinking blockade against T-N-T : 2007-8-25 Eternal Glory defended the island from the attack of Admiral Finius in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2007-10-27 Red Hot Poker took control of Basset in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. The blockade ran concurrently with and : 2007-11-03 Eternal Glory took control of the island in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2007-12-15 Black Flag took control of the island in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2008-01-12 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Critical Mass in a 5 round non-sinking blockade. : 2008-02-2-08 Dirty Deeds took control of the island in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. Mighty merchants also dropped but only took 3 ships in. : 2008-04-12 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a four round sinking blockade. : 2008-05-18 The island was successfully defended from the attack of sage superstars and Shadows Of Sage in a three round sinking blockade. : 2008-06-08 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Infernius Dominatius in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2008-06-14 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a five round sinking blockade. : 2008-07-05 The island was successfully defended from the attack of XxMonkey MassacrexX in a three round sinking blockade. : 2008-08-23 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-01-17 No Parking took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-02-15 Blades of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-03-07 Notorious took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-04-04 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Candy Coated Chaos in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-04-18 Blades of Sage took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-05-02 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Wild Twisted Fun in a four round sinking blockade. : 2009-05-23 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Tea and Strumpets in a three round sinking blockade. Tea and Strumpets were unofficially aided by Sage Outcasts but Blades of Sage swept all three round regardless. : 2009-05-31 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Black Veil in a three round sinking blockade.